Muérdago
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: ¿A quién se le ocurre colgar un muérdago en pleno junio? Por supuesto, a Blue.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon pertenece a Game Freak. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

**Nota: Petición (y regalo) de ****Kari McCartney.**

* * *

**MUÉRDAGO**

_Capítulo Único_

Blue estaba preocupada. Estaba tan preocupada, que incluso se estaba preguntando si en realidad era una mujer todavía. Un snorlax durmiendo tenía más sex appeal que ella. Eso era seguro. Es que ¿cómo era posible que Green y ella no se hubieran dado siquiera un pequeño y miserable beso todavía? ¡Llevaban cuatro días saliendo, por Dios! Había niñas de catorce haciendo cosas más subidas de tono que eso y sus labios seguían vírgenes para Green. La única explicación era que él en realidad no la quería o que ella en realidad no tenía suficiente atractivo como para provocarle.

Como se había decantado por la segunda opción, Blue se sentía completamente desmoralizada.

Ella siempre había creído que no habría cosa que no pudiera conseguir a través de sus encantos. Era joven, guapa, coqueta y atrevida. Tenía un sentido de la moda envidiable y sabía utilizar como toda una profesional el maquillaje. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué era aquello que estaba haciendo tan mal que a Green no se le antojaba darle siquiera un pequeño, único y miserable piquito?

Hombre horrible.

A Green le encantaba decir que ella era una mujer molesta, pero él era un hombre horrible. Uno de los peores. Un maldito palo sin sentimientos que ignoraba a su guapa novia por... por... por el viento. ¡Incluso el viento había besado a Green y ella no! Ese idiota. Y se decía llamar su novio.

Pero Blue nunca había sido del tipo de chicas que lloran en un rincón y se lamentan su suerte. Ella era una mujer de armas tomar y así como había logrado que Green cediera por fin a sus sentimientos y se animara a salir con ella, lograría que deseara tanto besarla que hasta le dolería.

Sí. Así iba a ser.

Blue fue esa tarde al gimnasio de Ciudad Verde a encontrarse con su novio. Pero no contaba con que su novio estuviera ocupado en una larga batalla y luego de eso se dedicara a descansar en el sofá. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella podía hacer algo contra eso? Así que, enojada, lo dejó allí y marcó un quinto día en su calendario.

Al día siguiente volvió a aparecerse en el gimnasio. No había batalla, pero Green parecía absorto en aquellos informes que llenaba que incluso cuando ella se le subió encima y seguidamente se sentó sobre sus piernas, él le ignoró.

—Ahora estoy ocupado, Blue. Ven más tarde.

Blue se largó tras esas tres infructuosas horas intentando provocar a su novio y no volvió más. Incluso desapareció de Ciudad Verde y de Pueblo Paleta por si Green la buscaba, captara la indirecta de que estaba molesta. Mucho.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente regresó al gimnasio porque como siguiera así, pasaría una semana y Green seguiría sin besarla. Su objetivo era besarse con él, no molestarse.

Para lograrlo, esta vez Blue se dejó de sutilezas y decidió sacar la artillería pesada. Porque siempre decía la gente mayor: situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. ¿Quién era ella para refutar semejante afirmación? Se pasó la mañana en el ático de su casa, en busca de la solución a sus problemas, para terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Ahora sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda de alguien.

—Me niego, hermana —Silver se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué mejor no le pedía que comiera su propia lengua?

—Vamos, Silver. ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

El chico se sintió contrariado, pero no quería ceder incluso así.

—Te quiero, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Sabes que no me agrada.

Blue se acercó a su hermanito con una gran sonrisa. Silver era tan tierno cuando estaba celoso.

—Vamos, pero él es quien yo he elegido. Cuando tú elijas a alguien, yo voy a apoyarte con todo lo que tengo.

—Yo no pienso elegir a nadie más.

—Por favor, Silver. Sólo esta vez, ¿sí?

—No, hermana. No.

—Está bien. Entonces —comenzó Blue su chantaje emocional, alejándose con pasos lentos y cortos de allí; la cabeza gacha y la voz dramática— iré a pedírselo a alguien que sí me quiera. ¡Oh, qué desdichada soy!

—¡Espera! —la detuvo Silver, que ya comenzaba a carcomerle la culpa. Aunque sabía que era pura actuación, no podía dejar de complacer a su hermana—. Está bien, te ayudaré.

Blue sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a él saltando de contento, y besó su mejilla con mucho cariño.

—Gracias, Silver. Te quiero.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Silver se preguntó por qué había cedido tan fácilmente a la petición de Blue una hora después. Es decir: ¿qué podría ser más horrible que ser testigo del primer beso de su querida hermana con su horrible y molesto novio? En serio, le valía más estar muerte. ¿Por qué Blue no se había enamorado mejor de un hombre mucho más amigable y respetable, como Red? Pero no, ella había elegido al que la tildaba como 'ruidosa'. ¿No era eso masoquismo? Pero lo suyo entonces también era masoquismo, ayudar a semejante acto incluso cuando odiaba lo que iba a suceder.

La participación de Silver, en realidad, era tan importante como superflua. Sólo tenía que infiltrarse en el gimnasio sin que Green se enterara y esperar la señal de su querida hermana. Entonces debería encender el reproductor portátil que Blue le había proporcionado y alzar la caña de pescar sobre la cabeza de ese abominable chico, de cuyo hilo pendía... un muérdago.

Un muérdago artificial en el que, según la tradición navideña, las dos personas que se encontraran bajo él debían besarse.

Qué horrible tradición.

Además, estaban en junio. Todo ese plan carecía de sentido, pero él no había dicho nada para no herir los sentimientos de Blue.

Silver vio entrar, desde las vigas del gimnasio, a su hermana, que comenzó a revolotear alrededor de su novio, muy contenta. Comenzaron a hablar sobre algo que, con toda honestidad, a él no le interesaba ni un carajo, que se prolongó durante quince minutos. ¿Y él cuándo podría marcharse de allí? Se estaba cansando.

Luego comenzaron una pequeña discusión y finalmente se quedaron callados, sentándose uno al lado del otro en el sofá. Blue recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Green y chasqueó los dedos. Silver suspiró desde arriba. Esa era su señal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Green escuchó música venir desde alguna parte de su gimnasio. Pero no cualquier pieza musical, sino un villancico. ¿Quién estaba tocando villancicos en pleno junio?

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Blue, quien no lucía alterada, confundida o sorprendida de ninguna manera por la canción, señaló sobre su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

—Mira, Green. Un muérdago.

Con un vistazo rápido, Green comprobó las palabras de su novia y tuvo muchas ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se contuvo. Era obvio que todo eso era un plan de Blue. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento?

—¿Sabes qué significan los muérdagos?

Por supuesto que sabía qué significaban, pero eso siempre le había parecido una chorrada.

Se levantó de su lugar, algo tenso, alejándose de Blue.

—Lo sé.

Escuchó, a lo lejos, un rechinido de dientes.

—¡Hey, espera! ¿Por qué me dejas aquí? ¡Estábamos bajo un muérdago!

—Pero es junio.

Blue se levantó de su asiento, molesta y con el ceño fruncido. Green no recordaba una sola vez en la que la chica se hubiera molestado así con él. A pesar de todas las cosas desagradables que pudo haberle dicho en el pasado, ella las echaba en saco roto y continuaba actuando normal, como si no hubiese sucedido nunca nada malo entre los dos. Pero estaba claro que esta vez era diferente.

Había herido su orgullo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Green? Si no quieres salir conmigo, entonces debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio. Si sólo dijiste que sí porque estaba siendo demasiado pesada, entonces también debiste haberlo dicho. Así no estaría yo como tonta intentando besarte cuando tú claramente no quieres nada conmigo.

Molesta y herida, Blue se dio la media vuelta con los hombros temblándole. Green se sintió mal por haberla puesto así, pero él tenía una buena razón para rechazarla, una que no incluia no querer estar con ella, pero que ahora no sonaba como una buena idea.

—Espera, Blue.

—¿Qué? —se giró ella. Green se sorprendió porque todavía le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarse. Pensó que la tendría que perseguir durante diez kilómetros, más o menos.

—Lo siento. No quería que te sintieras así.

—¿Así cómo? —espetó—. ¿Rechazada?

Green suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado.

—Sí, rechazada.

—Pues muy tarde. Adió...

Green no la dejó terminar. Sólo había una forma de calmarla en ese momento: la besó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Silver había tenido que presenciar toda la pelea de enamorados desde la primera fila, en el techo. Él tenía ganas de lanzarse ocho metros hacia abajo, pero seguro no sobreviviría a la caída y no llevaba ningún pokémon consigo. Para cuando había alcanzado el suelo por métodos humanos, Blue y Green se besaban por tercera vez.

No importaba que fuera su hermana. Le dio asco.

¡Argh! Parejas besándose...

Salió sigilosamente del gimnasio, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que ya habían arreglado sus problemas y eso de presenciar peleas de pareja no es que le emocionara mucho.

Lo último que escuchó fue a Green explicarle a Blue que se había resistido a besarla antes porque a ella le gustaban los grandes eventos, así que planeaba hacer de eso momento un gran evento, para que ella pudiera recordarlo con agrada como un momento muy especial.

A Silver le dieron arcadas.

¿Quién diría que Green era tan cursi?

* * *

**¡Oh! Este fanfic tuvo que ser modificado de su versión original navideña para ser publicado en estas fechas xD Espero les haya gustado. Y más a ****Kari McCartney, que ella me lo pidió hace ya tanto tiempo xD**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
